Confusiones
by DarkMicaela
Summary: Raven sufre cambios repentinos luego es raptada por un villano¿que sucedera?..jeje..cambios drasticos en el tercer cap..jaja..
1. Cambios

**¡Hola, como están fans de los TT.., esta es un a pequeña historia que se me ocurrió leyendo sus fans…espero que les guste y por favor dejen Reviews, si? Se los agradecería mucho es especial porque esta es la primera vez que escribo algo y en especial de los Teen Titans...bue todos sus reviews van a ser bien recibidos ya sean críticas...bue este fic va a ser un BBxRav al comienzo pero puede cambiar a un Rob/Rav según valla recibiendo reviews…bue lo único que mas anhelo es que les guste aunque sea un poquito…**

**Ah, antes que me olvide quiero dejar en claro que los Teen Titans NO me pertenecen.**

**Una cosa más quiero aclarar que la historia se desarrolla después de haber derrotado a Trigon y a la hermandad del mal**

"Confusiones" 

Capitulo 1: "Cambios"

Era una tarde hermosa en Jump City, nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, Robin estaba entrenando en el Gimnasio, Star estaba preparando una de sus comidas tamaraneanas, Cy y Chico Bestia estaban jugando a los videos juegos y como siempre iba ganando Cy y la hechicera pelivioleta con ojos tan hermosos parecidos a zafiros estaba leyendo uno de sus libros en el sofá.

Cuando de repente…

"arrr… mi cabeza que me pasa" decía entre susurros la hechicera. El único que pareció haberla escuchado fue el chico bestia que rápidamente dejo el control del video juego y fue haber que le pasaba a su amiga.

"Raven, que te pasa, te sientes bien? te puedo ayudar?" decía con un tono de preocupación.

"No, no es nada" decía Raven mientras se levantaba para irse hacia su habitación pero al dar unos cuantos pasos ese dolor de cabeza empezó de nuevo cada vez era mas fuerte hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo y se desmayo. Rápidamente sus amigos fueron a ver que le pasaba.

"Amiga Raven pero que te sucede, por favor contesta" decía una preocupada Star-

"No te preocupes Star solo se ha desmayado, ella es fuerte estará bien solo la llevare a la enfermería y le haré unos análisis para ver lo que le ocurrió" decía Cy para que Star no se pusiera a llorar, pero es su rostro se podía ver preocupación al ver a su "hermanita" en el suelo.

"no hay que preocuparse como dices eso Cyborg, mira como esta!" decía Chico Bestia con enojo hacia Cy.

"Pero chico bestia ya cálmate ella estará bien" decía Cy.

"Es que no puedo…" dijo ya calmado chico bestia que rápidamente levanto a Raven y la llevo rumbo a la enfermería pero en ese momento la puerta del living se habré y sale de ella, Robin.

"Pero que son esos gritos, que esta pasando" dijo Robin quien venía del gimnasio.

"Es que amigo Robin, la amiga Raven esta mal se ha desmayado y ahora la llevaremos a la enfermería para ver lo que le sucede" decía Star mientras le daba un abrazo a Robin.

"Star no te preocupes vamos a la enfermería chico bestia y Cy ya se nos han adelantado" decía Robin al ver que chico bestia y cy ya no estaban mas con ellos.

"Esta bien vamos" decía la tamaraneana mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

Ellos fueron corriendo a la enfermería al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a Raven recostada en la camilla, a Cy buscando algo que la pudiera hacer reaccionar y a chico bestia sujetándole la mano a raven pidiéndole que se despertara entre susurros. (Como si raven que esta desmayada lo escuchara, no?...) XD

"Chico Bestia ya déjala pronto se despertara y no le gustara que la estés tomando de la mano" dijo Robin al percatarse lo que hacia chico bestia. Chico Bestia simplemente lo ignoro ya que en ese momento lo único que me preocupaba era la salud de Raven que ya llevaba un buen rato inconciente.

Para la sorpresa de los jóvenes la joven recostada en la camilla abrió abruptamente los ojos encontrándose con la cara de chico bestia.

"Rae, por fin te levantaste…me…nos tenias muy preocupados nunca mas lo vuelvas a hacer, promételo." le decía chico bestia a raven con un deje de alegría en su voz mientras la abrazaba para sorpresa de muchos raven no reacciono como todos esperaban sino que le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias por preocuparte chico bestia y muchas gracias a todos por hacerlo" dijo Raven al separarse de chico bestia con una voz que al contrario de la de siempre que era como fría y distante lo dijo con un tono de alegría y de verdadero agradecimiento

"Pero estas segura que te encuentras bien?" le pregunto robin.

"Si rae como sucedió ese cambio tan repentino?" le pregunto Cy con preocupación y un tanto como decirlo apenado.

"Bueno yo me siento de maravilla…y porque me dices que cambie?" dijo la hechicera manteniendo la voz "alegre".

"Bue…como decirlo…"dijeron al unísono robin y Cy

"Te lo dire yo amiga Raven...pues...bueno como decirlo tu voz a cambiado repentinamente se siente como alegre y bueno tu cuerpo..." dijo Starfire

"si que pasa con el Star?" dijo la hechicera al ver a Robin y Chico Bestia mirándola como embobados.

"Es que amiga...como decirlo…el tamaño de tu pecho a crecido en gran tamaño, estas mas flaca y tu piel a adquirido un poco mas de color" dijo Star con un deje de vergüenza.

"que…que…" dijo Rae y rápidamente fue a verse al espejo y efectivamente como Star lo había dicho su cuerpo había cambiado pero lo que mas la había preocupado en ese momento era su estado, ella todavía estaba un poco mareada pero se despertó completamente al verse al espejo con su uniforme rasgado, cosa que era obvia ya que al crecer sus atributos el uniforme no aguanto mas y se rasgo notoriamente. Sin pensarlo ella se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a sus amigos atónitos. Luego de unos minutos chico bestia se animo a hablar.

"Pero por dios que le ha pasado a Raven se ve tan…"

"Tan deliciosa, perfecta, magnifica…"dijo Robin todavía embobado.

"Exacto…oye que la estabas mirando?" dijo el verde un tanto molesto

"yo...si es decir NO! ella es nuestra amiga…Y tu la miraste?" dijo Robin, esta ultima pregunta solo la dijo para salir del aprieto en el que estaba.

"Pero de que hablan amigos, por favor cuéntenme" decía Star pidiéndolo como una niña a la que no le dieron un caramelo.

"De nada importante Star, ahora lo importante es saber lo que le anda sucediendo a Raven, y porque esta tan cambiada" dijo Cy para ayudar a sus amigos que no sabían que decirle a Star.

"Tienes razón amigo Cy ahora mismo voy a ir a ver a nuestra amiga" dijo la dulce tamaraneana mientras salía de la enfermería para ir a la habitación de la hechicera.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven…

"Que me esta pasando…" se decía Raven mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto."Porque habré cambiado tanto...mmm… yase voy a fijarme en uno de mis libros ahí debe de estar la explicación a todo esto" Rápidamente fue a una estantería a buscar un libro en particular. Lo leyó durante un rato ya que encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba.

"mmm… según esto es normal este cambio…a ver aquí dice que todas las mujeres provenientes de Azarath sufren este cambio en esta edad…mmm…pero porque será que pasa esto?" se preguntaba Raven hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta cosa que la saco de sus pensamientos.

"si, quien es?" dijo la hechicera esperando que no sea ninguno de los chicos.

"Soy yo Star amiga puedo pasar" dijo la tamaraneana esperando a que Rae abriera la puerta.

"Si, Star pasa…esta abierto…necesito hablar contigo" al decir esto Star se puso alegre y entro rápidamente.

"Amiga Raven podrías contarme que te esta pasando por favor te prometo no decírselo a nadie" dijo la ojiverde.

"Bueno Star no te preocupes no es nada malo…bueno como decirlo es normal…eso al menos fue lo que leí…según leí a esta edad las mujeres provenientes de Azarath cambian su cuerpo y su estado de humor" dijo la hechicera para que su amiga no se preocupara.

"Ah era eso por un momento pensé que era algo grave, estaba muy preocupada amiga" dijo Star con un tono de alivio

"Bue Star como decirlo ahora tengo un problema… (con un poco de vergüenza)…mi ropa no me queda necesito otra…tendría que ir a comprarla pero no quiero que los chicos me vean en este estado…entiendes?"dijo rae un tanto apenada.

"Ah, claro, amiga si tu me lo permites te puedo ayudar pues veras tengo una remera bastante grande y unos short que te sentaran bien y unas vez que te los pongas podremos ir de compras al shopping" dijo Star con alegría.

"Muchísimas gracias Star eres la mejor sabia que tu me podías ayudar" dijo Rae con una risa en sus delicados labios. Ella ni parpadeo y Star ya se habia ido a buscar las prendas. Pasaron unos minutos y Star regreso son las prendas.

"Aquí tienes amiga, ahora te dejare sola para que te los pongas te esperare afuera" dijo la tamaraneana que instantáneamente salio del cuarto de Raven.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

"Como los salve de Star chicos son unos fisgones los dos" dijo cy con una risa picarona hacia Robin y chico bestia.

"Cy que insinúas" dijeron al unísono los dos chicos totalmente rojos.

"No se hagan los tontos chicos los conozco bien… los dos estaban embobados con la nueva apariencia de raven o me lo van negar?"dijo Cy entre risas.

"Bue cy tienes que admitir que cambio mucho…la verdad que casi me muero cuando me abrazo es que sentí esas cosas (cuando digo cosas saben a que me refiero, no?)…" dijo babeando chico bestia.

"Eres un descarado ella es nuestra amiga" dijo robin enojado al ver como chico bestia fantaseaba con raven. Chico Bestia estaba tan hipnotizado que Robin tubo que pegarle para que se despertara (como en el capitulo con Demente Mod cuando Raven le tubo que pegar).

"Perdón, nunca mas lo haré es que bueno ya saben se veía muy diferente… que le estara pasando?"dijo el verde.

"Quien sabe habrá que preguntarselo…eso lo haremos mañana, quieren ir a comer algo todo esto me dio hambre" dijo Cy.

" Ok!" dijeron al unísono Robin y Chico Bestia. Rapidamente salieron los 3 hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto con Starfire y Raven…

"Te queda muy bien amiga Raven… bue vayamos antes de que se haga tarde" dijo la tamaraneana.

"ok" dijo la hechicera.

Caminaron por los pasillos mientras conversaban animadamente de temas sin mucha importancia hasta que se chocaron con los chicos que iban a la sala principal.

"A donde van chicas?" dijo Cy al ver a las chicas ir rumbo a la salida.

"Amigo vamos a comprar un par de cosas al centro comercial, quieren ir con nosotras?"dijo Star

"Bueno… nos encantaría!" dijeron chico bestia y robin al unísono alegremente

"Glorioso! Amigo Cy vamos a ir en el auto T, verdad? es que me gustaría escuchar esos sonidos a los que le llaman música" dijo alegremente Star.

"Por supuesto Star" dijo Cy y rápidamente fueron al auto T.

En el auto T…

Cy iba conduciendo el auto, Robin iba en el asiento de copiloto, y chico bestia iba atrás entre medio de Star y Raven.

Al principio el viaje fue bastante callado Raven no hablaba porque todavía estaba avergonzada con lo que paso en la enfermería. Hasta que…

"Hey, Rae lindo atuendo" dijo el verde al verla con la remera y shorts que le habia dado Star.

"si supongo…chicos respecto al cambio no se preocupen es normal a las mujeres de Azarath les sucede esto a esta edad..." dijo Rae un tanto colorada para que sus amigos no se preocuparan.

"Que bueno Rae nos tenias preocupados, y supongo que tu cambio de humor también se debe a lo mismo, no" dijo Cy

"efectivamente" dijo Rae.

"Tengo que admitir que te ves muy bien" dijo BB con un tono insinuativo que no paso desapercibido para Cy.

"Tanto te gusta el nuevo aspecto de tu novia chico bestia" dijo Cy con un tono de burla. Ante este comentario BB y Rae se sonrojaron y provocaron risas de sus otros amigos. Minutos después llegaron al centro comercial.

"Acuérdate a que vinimos Star" le dijo rae entre susurros a Star para que los demás no escucharan.

"Amiga ahí vamos tengo muchas cosas gloriosas que mostrarte" dijo Star.

"Chicas vamos a comer Pizza?" dijo robin ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena.

"Esta bien Amigo Robin pero antes tenemos que hacer un par de cosas con la amiga Raven, espérennos allá que los encontraremos" decía la alegre tamaraneana.

"Esta bien Star" dijeron los chicos y se fueron rumbo a la pizzería.

"Y bien Star a donde iremos yo no vengo mucho y no tengo idea donde comprar ropa" dijo Raven con voz neutra

"Amiga aquí venden ropa muy hermosa, entremos" dijo Star con una cara a la cual nadie le podía decir que no. Raven asintió con la cabeza pero la verdad que no quería entrar porque en la vidriera se podían ver todas prendas color rosa cosa que a ella no me agradaba mucho. La hechicera busco entre toda la ropa de la tienda y encontró algo que le agrado bastante, era un conjunto color negro de dos piezas, una pollera casi tan corta como la de Star y una top un poco más larga que la de su amiga. Después de meditarlo por unos minutos decidió probárselo. Fue a los vestidores y se vio al espejo y pensó que realmente no se le veía tan mal como ella pensaba.

"Oh, amiga se te ve glorioso! cómpralo!"dijo Star que traía unas cuantas bolsas ya que ella se habia entretenido comprando casi todo lo que estaba en vidriera. A la pelivioleta no le quedo otra que asentir con la cabeza.

Al salir de la tienda Raven estaba muy colorada ya que Star la habia convencido de salir con ropa que se habia comprado y todos los chicos babeaban por ella cosa que a Raven la intimidaba-

Minutos después llegaron a la Pizzería donde sus amigos las esperaban. Muchos de los chicos que se encontraban allí le silbaban a Raven cosa que a ella la avergonzaba mucho por suerte no tenia que controlar más sus emociones desde que vencieron a Trigon pero seguramente si lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento hubiera pasado antes de ello hubiera hecho explotar la pizzería entera. Al ver a sus amigos corrió hacia ellos porque de algún modo se sentía con ellos protegida en ese momento se maldecía por no haber llevado su capa.

"Guau Raven estas tan roja como un tomate…Ah! pero que te sucedió …tu ropa… te ves muy bien" dijo chico bestia tratando de no ir corriendo hacia ella ya que su ropa aparte de dejar ver su contextura delgada, remarcaba mas sus curvas y acentuaba mas sus recientes dotes. Chico Bestia estaba tan hipnotizado que Cy lo empujo y el sin querer callo sobre Rae haciendo que ella le diera una fuerte cachetada.

"QUE HACES!" dijo ella con furia al ver donde tenia a Chico Bestia el rápidamente se levanto porque vio a Raven con cara de sino te quitas te MATOy lo primero que sintió Rae fue una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla para que no mate a chico Bestia

"Rae solo fue un accidente, fue mi culpa lo siento" dijo Cy tratando de calmarla hasta que llego un mozo.

"Disculpe señorita un muchacho me ha pedido que le entregue esto" dijo el mozo y le dio una especie de carta a Rae-Ella la leyó y quedo estática.

"Que te pasa Raven que dice la carta" dijo Robin al ver la expresión de su amiga.

"Es de Red X dice que me tiene un regalo" dijo la pelivioleta.

"A que se refiere con rega…"pero antes de que Robin pudiera terminar la oración se escucho una explosión cerca de la pizzería los titanes corrieron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía y era un asalto a un banco con rehenes.

Ellos entraron en acción al ver que era red X quien realizaba el asalto.

"Hola titanes tanto tiempo sin verlos" dijo X mientras tenia a una mujer entre sus brazos como rehén.

Sin pensarlo robin dijo: "Titanes al Ataque!" y todos ellos al instante combatían contra X.

Red X tiro al suelo a su rehén rápidamente para defenderse de los Starbolts que Star le lanzaba, el ladrón lanzo una X que apreso a Star contra la pared dejándola fuera de combate. Cy preparo su cañón sonico y lo único que dijo fue: "BOOYA" pero este lo logro esquivar con gran agilidad Red X quien gracias a su teletransportador apareció detrás de el y lo dejo inmóvil gracias a unos de sus aparatos que despedían corriente eléctrica. Robin y Chico Bestia lucharon en equipo pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que las habilidades de red X habían incrementado, solo quedaba Raven que no habia luchado porque ella estaba ayudando a los rehenes a escapar.

"Oh, raven quedamos tan solo tu y yo…recibiste mi recado?"dijo Red X con hipocresía.

"No entiendo a que regalo te refieres" dijo Rae un tanto confundida.

"Ya lo entenderás" dijo Red mientras de repente con una rapidez sorprendente apareció detrás de ella y le pego en la cabeza dejándola inconciente. Red lo tomo de la cintura y se la llevo para todo esto los otros titanes recién despertaban ya que ellos yacían todos desmayados tras la pelea con X.

"Nos pateo el trasero viejo" dijo un dolorido chico bestia

"Están todos bien" pregunto el líder

"Amigo Robin, donde esta la amiga Raven?" dijo preocupada Star.

"Oh, no se la llevo" dijo robin con un tono lleno de ira hacia el villano tras ver su comunicador en el suelo-

"Titanes hay que buscarla, YA!" dijo un líder sumamente enojado. Los demás con miedo por la actitud de robin le hicieron caso rápidamente sin objetar nada.

Mientras tanto en un lugar sumamente lujoso una joven se despertaba de un profundo sueño…

**¿Qué querra red X con raven?**

**¿La encontraran?**

**Les gusto aunque sea un poco? Este es mi primer intento de fiC, por favor manden reviews no me importa si son criticas lo importante es que me los manden..Acuérdense con cada uno de sus reviews le alegran el día a una chica..jeje..bue acuérdense de decir si quieren que sea un Rav/BB o un Rob/Rav…che también me pueden dar consejos me podrían ser útiles para el próximo cap..a por cierto con quien quieren que este Star?**

**Sin mas que decir..nos vemos.. Bye!Be$hiT0$!**


	2. hechizo de amor

**Bueno desde ya les quiero decir muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron el día… no saben… apenas los leí se me vino la inspiración…ah y con respecto a las parejas leí que a muchos les gustaría un Rav/BB y un Rob/Star—bueno los voy a complacer…jeje ojala que les guste este cap...es un poco confuso pero ojala que les guste..jeje :)..Los quier00!**

**Quisiera aclarar dos cosas…una como siempre NO poseo a los Teen Titans porque si los tuviera en el ultimo capitulo no hubiera aparecido jamás Terra.**

**Y lo otro quisiera aclarar las edades de los Teen Titans**

**Raven: 17/Star: 17/Chico bestia: 16(casi 17)/Robin: 18/Cyborg: 19**

"Confusiones"

Capitulo 2: Hechizo de amor

Mientras tanto en un lugar sumamente lujoso una joven se despertaba de un profundo sueño…

"Pero que extraño...donde estoy?...que dolor de cabeza…" Decía la hechicera un tanto mareada por el golpe recibido.

"Que lindo lugar…Que vestidos tan elegantes..." dijo Raven al notar bien el lugar donde se encontraba..."HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!" decía ya que estaba en una habitación desabitada pero a la vez hermosa donde había una cama de dos plazas cuyas almohadas y colchón eran muy suaves arriba de la cama se encontraban los vestidos cuyas encajes eran impresionantes eran todos de colores oscuros cosa que fascino a Raven, ella se puso a observarlos con detenimiento se vio en uno de los espejos majestuosos que tenia esa habitación y dijo que definitivamente esos vestidos le quedarían muy bien pero de repente dejo de fantasear al sentir la presencia de alguien justo detrás de ella…

"Oh raven veo que te gustaron mis pequeños presentes…" dijo el villano enmascarado

"Red X…que quieres de mi? porque me trajiste a este lugar? donde están mis amigos? RESPONDE" decía Raven ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"Cálmate preciosa…sabes eres muy linda cuando te enojas…" decía Red X seductoramente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Raven-

"Déjame!… ni se te ocurra tocarme una vez mas o juro que me las pagaras…" dijo la pelivioleta un tanto enojada.

"Que carácter pero sabes me gustas así tal cual eres" dijo Red x con un tono hipócrita.

"Pero que decís estas loco…nunca me enamoraría de un villano como tu ni siquiera te he visto sin la mascara, eres un total desconocido para mi" dijo Raven.

"Pero mi querida eso se puede arreglar" dijo el maleante seductoramente mientras se quitaba la mascara. Al ver la cara del villano Raven pudo ver a un chico casi de su misma edad con ojos marrones pelo castaño, con labios carnosos y pelo corto, la hechicera inmediatamente supo que cualquier chica se enamoraría de el pero ella no era cualquier chica.

"Que crees que estas haciendo…solo con quitarte la mascara no haces nada, ese acto me deja conocerte un poco mas pero sigues siendo un villano." dijo Raven un tanto nerviosa.

"Mi querida Raven veo que no te dejas seducir por mis encantos como otras muchachas pero ya sabia que contigo no iba a ser fácil así que no insistiré…ven sígueme supongo que debes tener hambre" dijo Red X con una voz tranquila. Luego abrió una puerta oculta detrás de uno de los majestuosos cuadros que poseía la habitación. A Raven no le quedo otra que seguirlo ya en verdad le estaba agarrando hambre y no se quería quedar sola en ese cuarto por mas bello que sea.

"Ven Raven por aquí" decía Red X guiando a la hechicera hacia el comedor. Al entrar al comedor Raven pudo ver una mesa para dos, donde había una botella de vino y abundante comida, la habitación estaba iluminada por velas que le daban un toque romántico.

"Que pretendes con todo esto!" dijo Raven con un tono desconfiado por tanta amabilidad.

"Solo pretendo que almorcemos preciosa" decía el villano con tono seductor ya que sabia que irritaba a Raven. Ella simplemente no le presto atención y empezó a comer hasta que Red X le dijo..

"Rae gustas una copa de vino lo escogí por ti" dijo Red x agitando una copa con una sustancia color carmesí.

"No me llames Rae…Red X acaso buscas intimidarme…No te tengo miedo" dijo Raven y tomo la copa de "vino" y a bebió- De repente ella quedo estática y se desmayo pero esta vez no fue chico bestia quien la sujeto sino que fue Red X-

"Veo que funciono la poción..jaja valió cada centavo mi dulce Rae" dijo Red X con un tono de victoria y superioridad al ver a la hechicera en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto en la Torre T…

"No puedo creer que se la halla llevado!·" dijo Robin totalmente enojado.

"Amigo ya veras que la encontraremos" decía Starfire tomando una de las manos de Robin con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

"Lo lamento Star si te he asustado" dijo Robin calmándose al ver a la tamaraneana con ojos llorosos pero se le podía notar un leve rubor al notar que ella lo sostenía con sus manos.

"Red X es un maldito me las pagara por haberse llevado a Raven, ahora mismo la iré a buscar." dijo chico Bestia con un tono lleno de Ira

"Espera Bestita no te desesperes primero hay que intentar rastrearla por todos los medios y aparte por mas que intentemos buscarla ahora será en vano ya es muy tarde y además conociendo a Red X debió llevarla a un lugar difícil de encontrar…pero todavía me pregunto para que la querrá" dijo Cy tratando de calmar a chico bestia pero con un tono de preocupación ya que secuestraron a su "hermanita".

"Si quieres seguir buscándola desde aquí pues hazlo yo me iré a buscarla por mi propia cuenta" dijo con una voz muy seria chico bestia

"Pero amigo hazle caso al amigo cyborg será mejor buscarla en la mañana yo también estoy preocupada por ella, ella es mi mejor amiga pero es necesario descansar, ya es muy tarde, mañana a primera hora iremos en su búsqueda" dijo Star con una risa para reconfortar y calmar a chico bestia como lo había hecho con Robin.

"No Star lo siento pero debo ir a buscarla" dijo el verde mientras se dirigía a la puerta del Living para irse.

"CHICO BESTIA LO SIENTO!" dijo Robin pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza a chico bestia para dejarlo inconciente y así evitar que se marchara.

"Lo siento amigo pero es lo mejor" le dijo robin a chico bestia este instantáneamente quedo desmayado.

"Era lo mejor Robin si se iba, iba a cometer una locura además esta lloviendo fuertemente no era seguro dejarlo ir a el solo" dijo Cy a Robin que cargaba a chico Bestia para llevarlo a la enfermería.

"Yo también te entiendo amigo" Dijo Star y así todos dejaron el Living cocina y se dirigieron a la enfermería para dejar ahí a chico bestia.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación donde red x había dejado a Raven…

"Pero que me paso...amigos donde están?" preguntaba Raven con voz confundida.

"Buenos Días bella durmiente como amaneciste hoy" dijo red X que sostenía una bandeja que parecía ser el desayuno.

"Que haces tu aquí" dijo Raven pero ella noto que algo andaba mal había quedado embelezada con el rostro del villano (No tenia la mascara puesta, obvio).

"Rae te noto menos agresiva hoy" dijo red X con una risa en los labios.

"Porque debería estarlo si estoy con un chico muy guapo" dijo Raven con voz seductora.

"mmm…se nota que has cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana y veo que hasta ahora no preguntaste por tus amigos." Dijo red X.

"Pero porque debería preocuparme por ellos, ellos saben cuidarse solos…sabes Red x eres un hombre muy atractivo, sabias?" dijo Raven

"Si ya lo sabia preciosa, ahora déjame darte el desayuno en la boca" decía Red X mientras le daba un cucharada de te en la boca como si fuera un bebe.

"Esta muy rico el Té pero mas rica seria otra cosa" decía Raven mientras se acercaba a los labios de red X y este le correspondía el beso. El beso al principio fue leve pero de repente red X puso sus manos en la cintura de Raven haciendo que el beso sea mas apasionado y Raven no quedo atrás ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del villano.

Unos minutos después…

"Besas muy bien red "dijo Raven que estaba como hechizada por los ojos del villano.

"Debo admitir que tu no te quedas atrás…eres tan bella Raven y eres toda mía" dijo Red X sonriendo triunfante.

"si tienes razón soy toda tuya" dijo Rae todavía como en trance.

"Rae en el mueble de allí hay un paquete ábrelo es un regalo para ti." dijo Red X a la hechicera apuntando un mueble que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Ella rápidamente fue a ver lo que había allí, mientras ella buscaba el paquete Red X no le apartaba la mirada ya que el estaba como enamorado de su figura que había cambiado bastante y para bien, en su cabeza se decía 'ahora es toda mía y ni los titanes me la van a poder quitar'.

"Hay es hermoso pero…" dijo Raven un tanto confundida

"Te veo confundida bueno primero quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia y segundo me gustaría que seamos un equipo, con mis habilidades y tus poderes seremos invencibles nadie podrá detenernos" dijo Red x dejando helada a Raven.

"Pero mis amigos...que hay con ellos nosotros luchamos contra el crimen y ahora yo tengo que ayudar al crimen" dijo raven

"Mi amor tienes que elegir entre tus amigos o yo? tu sabes que es lo mejor mira yo iré a la sala, si quieres ir allí ve por esa puerta, pero ve cuando tengas una decisión...Ah y antes que me olvide si decides quedarte conmigo ponte el traje que te regale" dijo red X con voz tranquila. Dejando sola a Raven en la habitación, ella tenía que elegir entre sus amigos, los titanes o entre la persona que ella "ama".

En la torre de los titanes---….

"Amigos chico bestia esta despertando, vengan pronto" dijo Star al ver a chico bestia despertando del golpe que le había dado robin la noche anterior.

"Bestita te encuentras bien?" dijo Cy

"Si siento un terrible dolor de cabeza" dijo chico bestia con una mano en su cabeza

"Lo siento chico bestia lo tenia que hacer" dijo robin al ver a chico bestia despierto

"Donde esta Raven? Díganme!" dijo chico bestia al ver que su amada no estaba.

"Bueno amigo chico bestia veras todavía no ha aparecido nosotros pensamos en esperar a que tu te levantaras para ir a buscarla" dijo Star triste al recordar a su amiga que todavía estaba desaparecida.

"Que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla" dijo chico bestia levantándose rápidamente de la camilla.

"Bien titanes ya lo escucharon…vamos a buscarla, ya!" rápidamente corrieron a la salida para dispersarse en Jump City para buscar a su desaparecida amiga.

Mientras tanto en la mansión subterránea de Red X…

"He tomando una decisión" dijo la hechicera apareciendo en el salón con el traje que red X le había obsequiado. El traje era similar al de Red x nada mas que MUY ajustado, negro con una X, el traje hacia remarcar mucho la figura de Raven haciéndola mas provocativa, La diferencia con este traje era que no llevaba una mascara-

"Sabía que ibas a hacer lo mejor…sabes ese traje te queda muy bien Rae" dijo Red x mirando a raven con una mirada lasciva(es decir embobada, como todo hombre al ver a una chica con algo ajustado jeje me re fui de tema). Raven asintió con la cabeza se sentía como triste al estar traicionando a sus amigos pero ella no quería dejar al hombre que 'amaba'.

Con los titanes…

"Amiga Raven…donde estas?" gritaba Star mientras volaba intentando Rastrear a Raven por el aire

"Raven!"Gritaba chico Bestia en el muelle

"Rae me escuchas" Gritaba Robin en el parque

"Alguien ha visto a esta chica" le preguntaba Cy a toda la gente que pasaba enfrente del banco donde había sido secuestrada por Red X con una foto de ella,

De repente a los titanes le suena el comunicador, era Robin diciéndole a chico bestia, a Cy y a Star que había problemas en un museo y que al parecer era red X.

Rápidamente fueron todos al museo donde si era cierto era Red X quien estaba robando el museo.

"Maldito dinos ya donde tienes a Raven" dijo chico bestia al verlo con ira.

"Si donde tienes a nuestra amiga villano" dijo Star con un enfado que no se podía creer en ella

"Basta de hablar titanes ATAQUEN!" dijo Robin.

Obviamente todos se prepararon para atacar pero de repente todos se pararon en seco al ver una mujer detrás de Red X que lo tomaba por el cuello al villano.

"Hola titanes! les advierto que nadie va a tocar un solo pelo de mi novio mientras yo este aquí" dijo Raven mientras le sacaba la mascara a Red X y lo besaba enfrente de sus amigos.

"Pero Rae que te esta pasando ese loco te lavo el cerebro" dijo Cy no queriendo asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

"No Raven que haces, Maldito que le hiciste!" dijo chico bestia mientras corría para darle golpe en la cara a Red X.

"Dije que nadie tocara a mi novio mientras yo este aquí" dijo Raven mientras se aparecía frente a Red X bloqueando el ataque de chico Bestia con su escudo.

"Pero amiga Raven que haces somos tus amigos acaso no nos recuerdas" dijo Star llorando

"Si Star me acuerdo perfectamente de todos ustedes pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero estar con el hombre que yo 'AMO'" dijo Raven

"Raven mira lo que decís, tu NUNCA amaste a Red X pareces como poseída o hechizada porque la Raven que yo conozco nunca nos dejaría por un villano como el" dijo Cy intentando hacer recapacitar a Rae-

"Cyborg no sabes lo que dices, yo amo a Red X que no entiendes" Dijo Raven mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Red X

"Ven titanes ella ya escogió quiere estar conmigo esta enamorada de mi a caso no la entienden" dijo Red x con vos de victoria

"nunca lo permitiré" dijo Robin muy enfadado intentado pegarle con su vara Bo a el villano pero de repente un aura negra rodea la vara Bo de Robin y hace que detenga su ataque. De las sombras aparece Raven

"Te dije que nadie lo tocara" dijo Raven con una mueca de enfado. Ella rápidamente cubrió a Robin con un aura negra y lo estampo contra una pared del museo haciendo que la pared se rompiera en pedazos por la fuerza por la cual fue lanzado el cuerpo de Robin

"Amiga lo siento" dijo Star que le lanzo sus Starbols a Raven. La hechicera los esquivo fácilmente y le hizo lo mismo que a Robin.

"Raven despierta" dijo Cy lanzándole su Rayo sonico, pero ella logro defenderse con su escudo. Raven tomo una columna del museo con sus poderes y se la arrojo a Cy

"No Raven no lo hagas" dijo chico Bestia tirando a Raven al suelo. Raven al no ver que chico bestia se le venia encima no pudo esquivar su ataque así que quedo debajo de el (bue ya saben chico bestia quedo arriba de raven)

"Rae por favor despierta yo se que todo esto es una mentira tu realmente no lo amas, yo te…" dijo chico bestia pero no pudo terminar de decir lo ultimo ya que red X lo agarro por detrás.

"Nunca mas te atrevas a tocar a mi novia, entendiste?" dijo Red X sacando a Chico bestia de encima de Rae y tirándolo contra una pared.

"Mi amor creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo Raven esperando irse con Red X para no tener que seguir lastimando a sus amigos. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que no tenía que hacerlo pero también había algo que le decía que tenía que seguir a Red X. Ella pensó' Tiene razón cyborg estoy como hechizada'

"Esta bien vayámonos" dijo red x. Raven lo cubrió con un aura negra y desaparecieron del museo.

Un rato después los titanes se levantaban ya que todos habían quedado inconcientes y ellos realmente querían pensar que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver el museo vieron que no lo fue…

**Bue ojala les halla gustado este cap como verán estoy actualizando rápido y desde ya quiero agradecerles nuevamente por sus reviews espero recibir mas.. Ah..Y como verán este cap fue un red x/rav pero NO se preocupen esta pareja no me gusta mucho yo prefiero un Rav/bb pero este cap fue necesario para el capitulo que viene ya que en el que viene se aclararan mas las cosas. Ah y veo que quieren un Rob/Star en el próximo cap veré si los puedo complacer aquí en este cap deje en claro que Robin se siente atraído por Star y Chico Bestia por Rae pero bueno todo puede pasar jeje…y mil perdones a '**anakaro'** por no poner un rav/rob es que como veras la mayoría prefiere un rav/BB y un Star/Rob pero no te preocupes yo ya mencione que esta pareja no me desagrada(la de rav/rob) así que mas adelante voy a hacer un fiC donde esta la pareja que te gusta lo único que espero es que sigas leyendo mi fiC a pesar que sea un Rav/BB y un Star/Rob.**

**Bye!Be$HIT0$!**


	3. amor verdadero?

**Hola tanto tiempo la verdad que no subia el tercer capitulo porque no tenia nada de inspiración y no me daban los tiempos..bue no se que decir mejor les dejo el tercer cap y que espero que lo disfruten porque van a haber grandes cambios..**

"Confusiones" 

Capitulo 3: "AMOR VERDADERO????"

_Un rato después los titanes se levantaban ya que todos habían quedado inconcientes y ellos realmente querían pensar que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver el museo vieron que no lo fue…_

"Diganme que todo esto en realidad no sucedió" dijo Cyborg incredulo y se podria decir que inclusive triste…

"Amigo cy, si realmente paso nuestra amiga Raven se ha ido con Red X" dijo Star..

"Hay que ir a buscarla, esa no era Raven, ella nunca nos haria esto" dijo chico bestia "ella no me puede hacer esto a mi" esto ultimo lo dijo bajando sus orejas y casi en susurro"

ellos pasaron un tiempo sin saber que decir hasta que de repente Robin hablo " Vamos a la torre T hay que buscarla, hay que encontrarla y hay que traerla a donde verdaderamente pertenece"

Mientras tanto-…

" Y que te parece Raven..te gusta NUESTRA habitación" dijo red x haciendo énfasis en la palabra NUESTRA cosa que Raven lo noto y lo unico que hizo fue mirarlo incredula..

"Di algo Rae o a caso no te gusta" decía Red X con una sonrisa magnifica que Raven pudo apreciar ya que no llevaba la mascara…el villano noto que Raven no salia de shock asi que lo que hizo fue agarrarla de la cintura y besarle el cuello con pasión, lujuria, deseo, hasta inclusive se podria notar amor..

"Red espera no se siento que esto esta mal… siento que no deberiamos hacer esto..y como es eso que esta es nuestra habitación?" decia raven que parecia que estaba recobrando la razon..

"si esta es nuestra habitación querida..mira relajate..espera que traere un poco de bebida para que te sientas a gusto" dijo red que inmediatamente fue a estantería y busco uno de los mejores vinos del aparador y no dudo en echarle mas de esa pocion que jinx le habia dado hace unos meses atrás

Unos minutos después…

"Toma querida…tomo esta bebida y relajate decia red tomando tambien su bebida..

Raven ya se habia tomado todo luego sintio como que si de repente un amor ciego la enamoro perdidamente de red x nuevamente y aun con mas fuerza que la primera vez…

"mmm..delicioso…ven red quiero estar siempre contigo..te amo como nunca ame a nadie..y sabes lo pense y me encantaria dormir con vos, seria un placer" decia Raven mas con lujuria que con amor mientras se acercaba a red y prácticamente se le tiro encima.

"ay por dios Rae, no sabia que eras tan cariñosa… pero sabes a mi siempre me gusto tener el control de las situaciones" dijo red mientras cambio a Raven de posición y prácticamente la tiro a la cama siempre sin para de besarla..

" mira red eres demasiado lento, quiero que pasemos a la accion" decia Rae mientras le sacaba en traje a red x… " eso piensas de mi Rae… ahora te mostrare lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer.." dijo red arrancandole el traje a Raven dejandola solo en sus prendas interiores color negro casi similares a una bikini..

Mientras tanto en la torre…

"La encontre el rastreador que le coloque funciono" dijo Cy

"De que rastreador hablas?"dijo Robin

"Durante la pelea me tome la libertad de ponerle a raven un rastreador y un micrófono" le respondio..

"muy bien hecho cyborg…y se puede escuchar lo del micrófono.." dijo el petirrojo..

"Si espera..mmm..unos cables por aca…mm..y…LISTO!!!!" dijo cy conectado un aparato a los parlantes para que pudieran escuchar lo que el micrófono estaba captando..

"mmm..red x por dios eres tan guapo esos abdominales tuyos los amo..estas re caliente..por dios que esperas para darme lo que tanto quiero" decia Raven casi gimiendo a Red x mientras el le decia.."espera amor hay que disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el ultimo..ya te dije que vas a conocer lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer..no como esos estupidos de los titanes..ni el chico bestia ni robin podrian darte el placer que yo te voy a dar.."..decia red x mientras la besaba.

Cyborg decidio apagar los parlantes porque robin y chico bestia estallaban de la furia..robin y chico bestia lo unico que atinaron a decir.."VAMOS PARA ALLA RAPIDO"en menos de un segundo se subieron al auto T y fueron para donde el rastreado les señalaba

Mientras tanto en la casa de Red X…

**Bue este cap fue corto prometo actualizar mas pronto..asi que por favor dejen reviews asi me inspiro mas rapido..sin Mas que decir**

**Bye!!Be$HITO$!!**


End file.
